The Red Queen
by Z0E
Summary: What happens when a group of friends get lost in a mysterious island which fails to appear on the face of the earth? When survival instincts are not what will keep them alive on an island full of supernatural beings? will they all survive?.. R
1. Chapter 1 First impression?

**This has been stuck in my head for a while now so I'm writing it out.**

**It's different than the other stories.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Do review. =D**

**First impression?**

Shit I'm late!

I got up in a rush!

What had happened last night?

I did my normal routine and wore a red skin tight shirt which matched my painted red nails, with white skinny jeans and red converse.

Yes, I was slim and tall.

I didn't have time to do anything to my hair so I just brushed it and left it open. My auburn hair fell down till my waist and twirled around freely.

I wore a pendent with the alphabet J laced with diamonds. I pretty much wore it all the time. It was very dear to me.

I put on a nice shade of lip gloss and blush on that added color to my pale skin.

I wore mascara to thicken my eye lashes and make my cinnamon brown eyes stand out.

I rushed downstairs and out the door.

My maid screamed behind me "What about breakfast?" in here southern country accent.

"Later! I'm late!"

"Again?"

I smiled a brilliant smile as I got in my black hummer.

I sped.

Soon I was in school.

I was late so I went to the office.

I grabbed my schedule and got a slip from the headmaster to allow me to go to class.

He was kind enough to accompany me to class.

"Hello Professor Macalister. We have a new student please allow her to sit in class."

The atheist professor of philosophy nodded as the headmaster smiled at me and left.

I took my seat at the end because there was no space left in the lecture hall.

Professor Macalister discussed today with his class on the problem science has with God, The Almighty..

He asks me, one of his new students to stand and I stood.

Prof: "So you believe in God?"

I: "Absolutely, sir."

Prof: "Is God good?"

I: "Sure."

Prof: "Is God all-powerful?"

I: "Yes."

Prof: "My brother died of cancer even though he prayed to God to heal him. Most of us would attempt to help others who are ill. But God didn't. How is this God good then? Hmm?"

I remained silent.

Prof: "You can't answer, can you? Let's start again, young fella. Is God good?"

I: "Yes."

Prof: "Is Satan good?"

I: "No."

Prof: "Where does Satan come from?"

I: "From...God.. ."

Prof: "That's right. Tell me Young lady, is there evil in this world?"

I: "Yes."

Prof: "Evil is everywhere, isn't it? And God did make everything. Correct?"

I: "Yes."

Prof: "So who created evil?"

I didn't answer.

Prof: "Is there sickness? Immorality? Hatred? Ugliness? All these terrible things exist in the world, don't they?"

I: "Yes, sir."

Prof: "So, who created them?"

I had no answer so I remained quiet.

Prof: "Science says you have 5 senses you use to identify and observe the world around you. Tell me, Young Lady...Have you ever seen God?"

I: "No, sir."

Prof: "Tell us if you have ever heard your God?"

I: "No, sir."

Prof: "Have you ever felt your God, tasted your God, smelt your God? Have you ever had any sensory perception of God for that matter?"

I: "No, sir. I'm afraid I haven't."

Prof: "Yet you still believe in Him?"

I: "Yes."

Prof: "According to empirical, testable, demonstrable protocol, science says your GOD doesn't exist. What do you say to that, son?"

I: "Nothing. I only have my faith."

Prof: "Yes. Faith. And that is the problem science has.."

I: "Professor, is there such a thing as heat?"

Prof: "Yes."

I: "And is there such a thing as cold?"

Prof: "Yes."

I: "No sir. There isn't."

The lecture theatre became very quiet with this turn of events.

I continued: "Sir, you can have lots of heat, even more heat, superheat, mega heat, white heat, a little heat or no heat. But we don't have anything called cold. We can hit 458 degrees below zero which is no heat, but we can't go any further after that. There is no such thing as cold. Cold is only a word we use to describe the absence of heat. .. We cannot measure cold. Heat is energy. Cold is not the opposite of heat, sir, just the absence of it."

There was pin-drop silence in the lecture theatre.

I carried on: "What about darkness, Professor? Is there such a thing as darkness?"

Prof: "Yes. What is night if there isn't darkness?"

I: "You're wrong again, sir. Darkness is the absence of something. You can have low light, normal light, bright light, flashing light...But if you have no light constantly, you have nothing and its called darkness, isn't it? In reality, darkness isn't. If it were, you would be able to make darkness darker, wouldn't you?"

Prof: "So what is the point you are making, young Lady?"

I: "Sir, my point is your philosophical premise is flawed."

Prof: "Flawed? Can you explain how?"

I: "Sir, you are working on the premise of duality. You argue there is life and then there is death, a good God and a bad God. You are viewing the concept of God as something finite, something we can measure. Sir, science can't even explain a thought. It uses electricity and magnetism, but has never seen, much less fully understood either one. To view death as the opposite of life is to be ignorant of the fact that death cannot exist as a substantive thing. Death is not the opposite of life: just the absence of it. Now tell me, Professor. Do you teach your students that they evolved from a monkey?"

Prof: "If you are referring to the natural evolutionary process, yes, of course, I do."

I: "Have you ever observed evolution with your own eyes, sir?"

The Professor shakes his head with a smile, beginning to realize where the argument is going.

I: "Since no one has ever observed the process of evolution at work and cannot even prove that this process is an on-going endeavor, are you not teaching your opinion, sir? Are you not a scientist but a preacher?"

The class uproared and clapped.

I: "Is there anyone in the class who has ever seen the Professor's brain?"

I looked around.

The class broke out into a roar of laughter.

I: "Is there anyone here who has ever heard the Professor's brain, felt it, touched or smelt it? No one appears to have done so.. So, according to the established rules of empirical, stable, demonstrable protocol, science says that you have no brain, sir. With all due respect, sir, how do we then trust your lectures, sir?"

The room went silent.. The professor stares at me, his face unfathomable.

Prof: "I guess you'll have to take them on faith, young lady."

I: "That is it sir... The link between man & God is FAITH . That is all that keeps things moving & alive."

The whole class had an uproar.

Prof: "What's your name young lady?"

I: "Jennifer Arden."

Prof: "alright sit down. That was quiet a load full of philosophy. I like you already."

He smiled.

I sat down and everyone clapped.

"Alright silence" professor Macalister then carried on with his lecture.

I sat there bored. I already knew everything.

Yes, I was beauty with brains.

Soon my train of thoughts vanished as the professor said "I'm sure Jennifer will be here everyday so stop staring at her and concentrate on my lecture!"

I smiled my brilliant smile again.

I guess when you put the professor where he belongs that's what I'll get. Stares.

I looked around bored.

To my right I noticed a girl and a guy cuddled up. Surely they were going out.

Then I saw a blond girl who wore pink and seemed bored, playing with her nails. A lot like one of the popular girls you saw here and there.

She caught my eye and smirked. I smiled back.

Then I saw another girl next to her. She wore beige, frowning at me.

She must be the one who was the popular girl's friend, next in line. Probably the jealous one.

Then I saw the girls sitting in front. They wore glasses. Probably the nerd type.

Then I saw a guy on the left.

One of them was wearing a red and white striped shirt.

Probably the jock type. He too was staring at me and when I saw him he smiled a flashy smile as if he was advertising for a toothpaste advertisement.

Then my eye caught another pair of eyes staring intently at me and my breath was caught in my throat.

That was the most breathtaking man I'd ever seen…

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2 Best reunion ever?

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**Do REVIEW! =D**

**I hope you like this cause I don't. I think it could've been better and I forced myself to write this.. I don't know why though..**

**But anyways.. **

**This chapter id dedicated to my first reviewer JandMbooklovers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Best reunion ever?**

He had sharp angular features. His black hair was falling in his eyes complimenting his pale skin. It was paler than mine, which a day back, I would've thought impossible. He had greenish hazel eyes- they were so mysterious as if they held a million secrets. He was well built. He gave a scary effect overall.

I didn't realize I was staring but when our eyes locked I seemed to get lost in them.

That's when he broke the eye contact on getting caught staring at me.

I couldn't concentrate on the lecture anymore plus it was a little too boring.

Even the professor didn't want to ask me another question or explanation after what happened.

The bell finally rang and I got up just to be swarmed with people introducing themselves to me as if I was a celebrity.

"Hey I'm Stacy" said the pink popular girl I had observed earlier.

And "Hey I'm Tracy" said the beige one in sync.

"I'm Drew Mathews" said the jock type.

"Man! That was totally awesome!" said Stacy.

"No ones ever done that with professor Macalister!" added Tracy.

"What's your next class? I'll walk you there" stated Drew.

Silence after all there questions.

"Umm thanks Stacy, Tracy and Drew. Let's go before we're late."

I smiled as we started walking.

Making new friends was never hard for me.

"I have arts and music next, are you all in it?"

"Yeah and a few more people as well"

On our way to the class we met a lot of people.

"Hey Jennifer!" a tall guy with blue eyes said.

"Hey stranger-who-knows-my name" I said a bit confused.

"I'm Travis, Girl your famous!"

I smiled my famous smile "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Mouthing off to professor Macalister was like WOW, no ones ever dared to make him look like a fool at his own subject"

I smiled yet again.

Soon I was joined by another guy with brown eyes and hair falling in his eyes.

"Hey Jenny, you don't mind me calling you that now do you?"

"Not at all, that was my nick in my previous school. But may I know who stranger-number-two is?"

"Oh yeah I'm Jake, nice to meet you"

"Yeah same here. Alright boys as much as I'd love to chit chat I'm gonna get late for class"

"Music and arts?"

"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yup. We just joined it."

"When we saw you enroll in it."

They both smiled.

They seemed like twins.

"Any chance you two are related?"

"Nope" the said in sync again. As if they were Siamese.

So Jake, Travis, Drew, Stacy and Tracy lead me to class.

Stacy said "by the way a really hot guy comes to this class. I heard his sister forced him to keep this subject. We simply took it cause we don't have to study for it"

I rolled my eyes and said "Really? Who?"

This time Tracy said "he's probably in all your classes"

Stacy stopped and glared at Tracy. Tracy suddenly said "Sorry"

"Well, don't try taking my place. Ever. Carrying on, he's like so hot! He's-" we entered class and she pointed at the same guy I had seen earlier.

"Oh.." I nodded exaggerating the O.

But that held my attention for a second.

What held my undivided attention was the girl sitting next to him.

She had blond hair, blue eyes, perfect angular features, and the same pale skin.

My mouth hung open.

She was none other than my best friend Victoria- who had moved away.

"Victoria" I screamed and rushed to her and hugged her while she seemed shocked to see me.

"Oh my God! You haven't changed one bit! I missed you! I totally lost track of you! Where were you? God this is so good to see you here!" I blabbed on.

After a while I calmed down and as the teacher came in I silently squealed "We have so much to catch up on! I have so much to tell!"

She simply smiled.

"Hello everyone! We have a bigger class then usual I see. I'm Professor Cindy. Since today is your first day lets start with Arts. Everyone grab the things you need. Oh and your late again Mathew"

This couldn't be happening.

I turned to see Mathew.

Things couldn't get better.

"Matt?" I said shocked.

"Jenny?" he said in the same tone.

I squealed and jumped on him just like old times and he caught me in mid air.

"Oh my God! This is the best day ever! Both my best friends! Where were you? I searched all over!"

He had grown so damn tall!

We all were very creative thus it's not surprising we had the same class- Music and Arts.

Professor Cindy cleared her throats and said "Good for you two having a reunion but its time to go get things and start painting whatever you want"

We picked up arts stuff from the cupboard. Wooden board, paper, pencil and paints.

I sat between Matt and Vick.

"So where have you guys been?"

"We've been here ever since!" replied Matt happily.

"Why didn't you guys reply to my million texts and e-mails and all?"

"Everything was changed" said Vick sadly.

"Well, you guys should've contacted me!" I frowned.

"Well, I wanted to but SOME people didn't let me" said Matt, emphasizing by looking at Vick.

"And SOME people stink!" Vick replied vehemently.

"And SOME people bite!" when Matt said this Vick looked like she would kill him if she could.

"And SOME people bark!" said Vick!

I don't know what they mean but this isn't like my besti's! They never fought! What was up with them?

"Anyways its sooo good to see you both again" I hugged them both trying to stop them from fighting!

Vick leaned back and whispered something to that cute guy. I couldn't help but notice.

I wonder if he was her boyfriend. He couldn't be her brother because I knew Vick didn't have one.

"Hey Vicky! You have a boyfriend?" I said cutely and smiling my famous smile.

"What? No! He's my brother!"

"What? I didn't know you had one!" I said a little mad at her!

We were best friends for crying out loud!

"Yeah!" she said a little embarrassed! "He was sent to boarding school when he was young"

"Bro this is jenny and jenny this is my brother Eric" Vicky introduced as Matt scoffed. I didn't know what was wrong with them.

I leaned over Vick who stiffened a little and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

I went back to my sketching.

I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore! This is the worst reunion ever!

I wish I never met them so that at least I would have better memories of us together.

I put my headphones on and put the volume on full.

I'm sure my ipod's music could easily be heard by others.

It was a three hour class.

Time flew by and in the end when I looked at my final sketch, I sighed.

I wanted my best friends to be like old times. Not this new fighting ones.

I had sketched me in the middle of Vick and Matt.

All smiling and hugging each other.

The bell rang and the teacher asked us to write our names on it and leave everything and simply leave.

I wrote my name and without saying anything to anyone I picked up my bag and left.

Little did I know a pair of eyes were scrutinizing my every move since the moment he laid eyes on me.

The rest of the day was boring.

At home time I had all my attention on going home.

I was always surrounded with people.

I didn't care anymore who was who.

I made my way to the parking lot.

I looked to my right and left.

And- wait a minute.

What the hell?

On my right I looked again to make sure I had seen it right.

Matt and Eric where shouting at each other and fighting while Vick stood on the sideline.

What the hells going on with them? Why are they fighting so much?

It seemed that both of them were going to jump on each other.

They made they're way to each other.

I dropped my bag and ran towards them.

I hope I can be there before they start fighting physically.

Because both looked strong enough to kill the other.

**I hope u liked it! **

**DO REVIEW otherwise no update! And I know u all read so might as well review! ;)**

**Love u all.**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe.**


	3. Chapter 3 Just get it over with

**I hope u guys like it and ****do review! =)**

**St. madness- your right :P**

**This chapter id dedicated to beachvampire17 who I miss very much! =(**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Just get it over with.**

Right before they could jump down each others throats I slid between them and placed my hands on both their chests.

"What is wrong with you two?"

They both stared at me as if I had just grown a second head.

"Last I remember you and Vick were so damn close! What has happened to make you both fight like theirs no tomorrow?" I asked Mat.

I took my hand off of Eric, hesitantly feeling awkward, who was frozen.

I looked at both Mat and Vick "Don't talk to me till you guys have resolved your issues!"

I turned and walked away.

I got in my car and drove home.

My butler Jar short for Jarrad, in his black and white outfit came to the door to open it.

I handed him my keys.

I told him I wasn't hungry so he shouldn't bother making anything for me.

"Samantha?" I called out.

My maid Samantha came out of the living room in her black and white outfit and said in her heavy accent "Yes senorita? How was your day today? I hope you didn't get into a lot of trouble by being late"

I hugged her and said "Today was the most horrible day ever! Mat and Vick were there!"

"Oh, how lovely senorita! Genial"** (That's Great)**

"How can it be great Sam? They hate each other!"

"Dios mío. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Esto es escandalosas!" (**Oh my God. Why do they do that? Thats outrageous!)**

"I don't know! They won't tell me!"

Sam was like a mother to me. My own parents were just so busy that they had left me in her capable hands.

"Why don't you get your amigo's to sit down together and discuss it?"

"They won't! I feel so bad!"

"Mi novia" **(My sweetheart) **"¿Qué desea hacer ahora?" **(What do you want to do now?)**

"Me limitaré a escapar de un poco de tiempo"** (i just want to escape for a little while)**

My poor attempt to speak Spanish made us both laugh "Then that is what you should do, my child."

"Yeah.. You're right, Gracias, I'll be in my room!" **(Thank you)**

I called my dad. "Hello?"

"Can I speak to Mr. Arden?"

"Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Jennifer Arden"

"Oh, hi jenny, your dads busy, may I take a message?"

"Tell him I'm planning to go on a vacation with my friends and he should transfer money to my card."

"Will do" and he put the phone down after I said thanks.

I texted the entire class to tell me who all wanted to go to a little vacation that I would pay for.

Because if I asked matt and Vick to go, alone, they probably will end up getting their heads chopped.

Lots of them asked where and I said we will discuss it later.

The rest of the day went without a hitch.

The next morning I tied my hair up and wore a dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans.

I rushed down, grabbed a sandwich and gulped it down.

I ran outside and got in my car.

In another few minutes I was in the school parking lot surrounded by almost everyone.

Late for class I rushed in.

It was lunch time when I finally had time to gather people around and discuss where we should go.

"How about Ohio?" everyone talked at once.

Tracy quieted them all by screaming.

"Thanks" I mumbled holding my head.

Stacy said "Guys, hold your horses. We want an adventure not just a vacation! So my grandmother was over yesterday and she talked about a place called Siêu nhiên in the Vietnamese language, Bovennatuurlijke in Dutch and Odaát in Hungarian. In English it means Supernatural's which don't exist. This place isn't on the map either! And we could be the first to explore it! she has the exact location too on a grid!" she smiled.

"Things that aren't discovered are better left alone." Said Eric coming in view.

"Things that aren't discovered are not found for a reason" added Matt.

At least they shared one opinion for a change.

"Trust is what you need for an adventure" I said.

"This is a good idea" said Drew.

"Who's in?" asked Travis.

Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me around "What do you think your doing?"

"You don't want to go all you have to do is say so." I tried prying his hands off they just tightened.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" I whispered.

Matt dropped in and pulled his hand off of me.

"Don't you dare hurt her again!"

They both went to the side and discussed a heated conversation.

When they came back they tried persuading me to not go and call it off.

But they call me rigid for a reason.

"So it's settled" I said "We are going to the land of the supernatural's tomorrow"

They were around 30 people.

The rest of the day went the same as yesterday. Surrounded by people and Mat, Vic and Eric trying to persuade me not to go.

After the day was over I went home and packed.

I did some research but found nothing on this mysterious island.

I sighed and called my mother.

I didn't know what to do.. it was probably not safe to go..

"Hello, Mrs. Arden's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, can I speak to mom?"

"Jessica? I'm sorry, she's in a meeting. Want me to take a message?"

"Wasn't she coming over for dinner?"

There was silence on the other side.

"Yes, I suppose she was but you know a sudden meeting arouse so she won't be able to make it in time. I'll let her know you called"

"Okay"

"Goodbye, and thanks for calling" she said in her fake sweet voice as the line dropped dead.

If I had any doubts before in my head about not going then they all vanished.

For I knew if I never came back no one would care.

I had everything I wanted. Everything money could get me. I lived a life people envied.

But what I really wanted was a few minutes with my parent.

Whenever we had a plan, it got cancelled.

Damn, it hurt more than I wanted it to.

"What a life.."

I took my cell and called Vic without realizing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vic.." my voice trembled as it always did when I got hurt.

"Jessica? What's wrong?"

"Are you free for dinner?"

"…yeah.. I guess" she said after breaks.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Text me your address"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

As soon as I shut the phone I texted her my address.

I didn't want to have dinner alone tonight.

I changed into a white tank top and a pajama.

I let my hair fall lose and tried to relax and pack my stuff.

I had made arrangements for the ship and captain and everything soon after.

At around 7 pm my doorbell rang.

I descended the staircase as Samantha let in Vic and… Eric?

"Hey Vic, hi Eric"

"Hi" Vic said hugging me.

Eric nodded.

"Samantha could you set the table?"

She nodded and left

"So.. what's up?"

I sighed "Vic, they didn't show up again. Both of them" I mumbled.

"Awe, sweety.. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I said out of habit.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Eric..?"

"Of course not, the more the merrier"

We talked and talked till we were called into the dinning room.

All Vic and Eric did was play with their food, not really eating but I didn't mind.

I told them to eat and they said they weren't hungry so no point in pushing them.

Nothing interesting happened.

"Your brother doesn't talk much" I said to Vic and Eric looked at me and said "I'm sorry but-"

"Eric, don't."

"Fine!" he huffed.

"No let him talk."

"Yeah, let me talk! You know what? I think your very stupid by going to a place you have no clue about! I completely disagree" he said raising his voice.

"Why not? I want to go on an adventure and that island seems to offer it well enough."

"Why would you want to risk your life?"

"I'm not risking my life!"

"Yes you are! You have no idea! Why are you doing this? You have such a wonderful family! Don't throw that away!"

"Wonderful family?" I said softly. "You have no idea, look around you. Do you see anyone in this humongous house? The closest thing I have to family is Samantha, Vic and Mat. Who are constantly fighting for God knows what reasons!"

Eric looked at me with his wonderful eyes "I beg you.. Please don't go. You will regret it."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I just.. know. I don't want you to get hurt, which trust me you will."

"Why do you care?"

"I just.. do." Just when I thought he might like me he said "You mean a lot to my sister."

I got up and laughed lightly and linked one of my arms with Vic and one with Eric. "Good then I have you to protect me for your sister."

I laughed and let the topic go as he quietly said "I will protect you with my life".

Little did I know that from tomorrow onwards my life would start to change and I will find myselflost in a mysterious island which fails to appear on the face of the earth. When survival instincts are not what will keep them alive.

**Liked it? Its gonna start getting interesting now :P **

**DO REVIEW!**

**Loads of love.**

**Zoe.**


	4. Chapter 4 The start of something new

**Okay, like I mentioned in my other book (two updates in one day. YAY!) I'm in a bit of a rush so I haven't rechecked it yet so have fun reading and ignore my mistakes as I'm all worked up with a law assignment as well as the council being announced tomorrow. I will hopefully get in. :P**

**Since this is a long chapter i hope it was worth the wait though it was completely unintentional! :)  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to each one of you who reviewed! :P**

**Thanks for reviewing and praising my story guys! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**The start of something new.**

I got up at 7 am.

I made a few calls to my fellow class mates and demanded them to inform others and be at port on time and board onto the ship as big as a cruise ship that's called Jennifer Arden.

My parents named it after me.

I grabbed my neatly packed luggage in a branded royal red suitcase.

At the port we all gathered.

I counted us and we were around 30 people. Not bad. Not bad at all.

We boarded the ship.

As our luggage got checked and disappeared to our rooms I couldn't help notice a women clinging to Matt's arm. She gave a look of a wild cat with her cat eyes and her features. Don't even get me started on what she was wearing; a very tight leather outfit that didn't cover up much. If anything was missing from her cat appearance was a tail.

I heard whistles. One of them was probably Drew.

As Matt came closer I felt Vick stiffen beside me.

"Still love each other so much huh?" I said sarcastically.

"Meet Pansy. My-"

"Girl friend? Why is it that I don't know anything about you two now?" I said eying Matt and Vick.

"I was gonna say friend. I hope you don't mind her coming with us? She's my insurance."

"Not at all-" I said and was cut off by Vick "Insurance for what? Your dick?"

"So that I'm not killed by you and your brother. Now we're evenly numbered."

They were in each others face. I don't know what the hell they were talking about. Evenly numbered? As far as I know they both are just like any other person.

"Woah. Hold it right there." I said stepping between them yet again.

To think I'm smart but not smart enough to figure this one out made me frustrated and annoyed.

Which reminds me "where is Eric?"

Right then he walked out of the corridor with a glass of fine Champaign in his hand.

He wore a loose white button down shirt with cargo pants. The strong wind blowing his hair wildly with his cloths. He was so hot.

Eric looked at me and smiled "Well, what an oddly familiar position."

I blushed and slightly looked at Matt and Vick, sure that they won't hurt each other I moved aside.

"Hi" Eric said.

"Hey" I replied and walked away.

They just have too many unresolved issues.

I had an idea.

It was 1 pm by the time we left dock.

Everyone waved to their family members that were seeing them off. Everyone except me. It sure was a sad feeling. Being neglected is what I felt most of the time. I felt a hand on both my shoulders. To no surprise I found Vick and Matt on both my sides and I smiled at them and looked back at the crowd of people.

To think they have so many issues they still care for me and are united to console me. It was a nice feeling. Hopefully this thing they have against each other will soon be over because it certainly doesn't seem important at the moment as they're both standing next to me without ripping each others heads off or giving each other sassy remarks. That's got to count for something. I smiled.

Little did I know that Eric looked at the three of us curiously trying to understand the bond between us. Trying to figure out what kept us together while everything in the world drove us apart.

The captain had given us approximately 3 days till we got there so the 30 of us didn't hesitate to start partying.

I didn't understand why my parents loved to acquire every luxury item out there. Would it kill them to live a simple life? I would trade every expensive item I had just to spend some time with them. And you know what? That's exactly what I will do when I go home. No one has to know but me.

This ship was pretty luxurious. It had a lot of activities to do onboard.

From a pool to a wall for rock climbing. Disco's to amazing restaurants and let's not forget the huge lobbies.

So the first thing Mr. Drew, Mr. Jake and Mr. Travis did was throw me into a pool while I screamed.

Soon the trend followed as one by one everyone joined me.

Drenched I got out. Even though it was a huge pool it felt too crowded as almost everyone got in.

It did feel awkward when I got out and my white dress hugged my body perfectly emphasizing all the curves I had.

I walked to the towel rack and saw that it was empty.

"Hey" I called one of the staffs dressed in white raising my hand. "Get me more towels! Why aren't they any extras?"

"I will Miss. Arden. Right away."

He ran away while I felt someone standing behind me.

I turned to see Eric.

"Here, take mine. I'm definitely not planning to get in and have all these girls swoon on me." he said smiling.

I laughed "You really think so?"

"I know so" he winked back.

"Wanna bet?" I said.

He gave me his towel and I wrapped it around me.

He turned around and before I could say anything I saw him swiftly open all his buttons from his shirt and gracefully took it off.

His back was so perfectly chiseled, made me want to run my hand over his hard muscles.

I heard a few girls gasp and he dove into the pool perfectly, swam the whole length in one go and swiftly got out from the other end.

He turned and was now facing me as he pushed his wet hair back and water dripped down his perfectly muscled body.

If I wasn't who I am I would've fainted and surely a few did.

I couldn't breath. It was like he had knocked my breath out of me.

I wasn't the only one apparently. Everyone was looking at him.

The girls with lust in their eyes and the guys had envy written all over their faces.

He walked to me and his hypnotic hazel eyes dancing with satisfaction. The way he looked at me gave me butterflies in my stomach.. his eyes.. his figure.. everything made me all the more enchanted by him. Made me curious about him. Where did he come from?

He grabbed the towel he had given to me. He was so close to me.

He used the same towel I did. Even _I_ felt like fainting now.

He cleared his throat and said in a sarcastically teasing voice "Clearly they won't swoon over me will they?"

He wrapped that towel around me and walked away. Leaving my as stunned as I've ever been.

After a minute I unfroze and made my way to my suite to change into something dry.

It was _huge._ The biggest one on the ship.

I changed into simple white shorts emphasizing my long legs and a dark blue shirt that hugged my torso perfectly. It had a U- neck and had two whitish grey buttons on the top that I left open. It wasn't too revealing and was very simple.

I always preferred to wear light colors in hope that they would help me through all the times I felt brazen, sad or angry.

Slowly everyone got out of the pool and started getting keys to their room.

We handed one key to two people.

We all had a bit of Champaign and headed towards the disco not bothered about the time being to early.

It was fun knowing that we had the whole cruise to ourselves.

At the disco I was on my feet as one after the other everyone asked me to dance. All guys. Everyone included Matt but not Eric.

After everyone was done and I sat down next to Vick my disappointment vanished as Eric asked me to dance.

"Sure" I said and got up instantly.

We twirled around song after song laughing and dancing.

"I cant believe Vick never told me about you" I laughed "It's so unfair. You're so hot." Oh my God. Please tell me I just didn't say that.

Champaign might be getting to my mind.

"You think I'm hot?" Eric said as he slightly moved our intervened fingers pulling me closer as the song slowed down into a soft and slow one for couples.

"No" I said too quickly.

He pulled me closer and teasingly said more like a statement now. "You think I'm hot."

I looked away, heat rising to my face "Eww" I said and looked back at him.

Eric looked confused so I laughed and nodded to the couple on our right that were feeling each other up.

Seemed like everyone was other than us.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat and said "Someone would be crazy to think you weren't hot and sexy."

"Hot and sexy. Hmm. I'm the man." Eric said lightening the mood.

"How long have you known Vick?" he asked quietly.

"Since I was a kid.. why?"

He looked away thoughtfully. "Never seen her so attached to anyone other than you. It keeps me wondering what's so different about you. What's special about humans- I mean people? They're not that hard to predict. But you're so different than them."

I smiled my famous smile and when I turned to look to my right to see Vick give Matt a sad look as if she didn't want to fight with him but the minute Matt caught her staring she changed her gaze to a glare.

It confused me to my very core.

Then I sighed, taking the conversation in another direction I said "Do you know why Mat and Vick won't stop arguing?"

He shrugged his shoulders saying "I don't know" but his eyes seemed to say something else.

"No tell me." I pushed him.

"I said I don't know."

"Don't lie, it's so obvious you know" I stopped dancing, so did he.

"Why would I lie to you?" he said making it even more obvious by the way he said it.

I looked in his eyes for a long time and he tried grabbing my hand to start dancing again but I pulled away.

He sighed and said "It's not my place to tell you."

He put his hand out for me.

"That's better, at least you're not lying to me."

This time I took it and put my head on his shoulder as I sway with the music.

This time he didn't grab it to force me to dance this time he extended his hand and gave me an option to refuse it.

That's what I always wanted in life. Freedom. Not to be forced to do anything. Most of all I hated people who lie to my face.

I couldn't help as a tear escaped my eyes as my feelings overwhelmed me.

My best friends fought over a reason everyone seemed to know except me. They didn't want to fight but it seemed like they felt they had to. My parents didn't care about me. All I wanted was their time, all I got was their money and right now I was dancing with a hot man and crying over his shoulder.

I never liked crying but it was always something I couldn't control.

My heart was clenched and tensed.

I so wanted to lock myself in a room and cry. But it was so stupid. This was no reason to cry over. These things were such petty issues.

I mean, I'm on a cruise. _My_ cruise. With _my _friends. I should be happy and having the time of my life and what am I doing? Crying pathetically over this hot mans shoulder. What is up with me?

His hands lay on my back holding me protectively as my hands lay on his chest holding a bit of his shirt.

After a minute he whispered in my ear "Are you crying?"

"No" I whispered back.

"Who's the liar now?" I could hear the smile in his voice over the music.

After a few seconds he said "What's wrong?"

I dabbed the tears away with my hands as the music stopped and all I said was "I'm tired."

I turned and left Eric standing in the middle of the dance floor.

I'm sure he followed me back at the table.

"I'm tired guys, I think I'm going to go and call it the night after I grab something to eat. Want to join me?"

"Sure" they said. And Matt, Pansy, Vick, Eric and I headed to a restaurant.

So we went to Cataluña and ordered food.

It was pin drop silence.

No one said anything and I sighed.

The silence was so thick that I thought I could cut it with a butcher's knife.

A whole hour dragged by without anyone saying anything other than of course my poor attempt to make small talk.

Vick and Eric hardly ate while Matt and Pansy seemed like they couldn't get enough.

They even mocked the siblings on their lack of appetite which however I failed to understand. Its completely normal not to feel hungry at times.

Not wanting to argue I said let me show you to your rooms.

Time to commence my plan.

"Eric could you help me with my luggage? I couldn't get my lock to unlock. Maybe you could help me?"

"Sure" he said after sharing a look with Vick.

"Great."

I walked to Vick's room that she was sharing with Eric.

Vick walked in and went to her bed and started to go through her luggage for her night suit probably.

"Umm Matt and Vick can I talk to you guys for a second? Alone."

I gave Pansy and Eric a meaningful look.

They left silently, saying "Okay, we'll be outside."

"Thanks" I mumbled.

When they closed the door I told them both to sit on the bed.

They did and I frowned. "Wait. I forgot the thing I had to give you guys. Wait here. It'll be a second."

I opened the door and as soon as I closed it I pulled out my masters key and swiped it on the door.

Locking them together.

As soon as the beep was heard they both screamed and said "Open the door Arden _now._" said Matt.

"Jennifer! Let me out! He reeks so bad!"

"She Stinks too! Let us out!"

They kept throwing insults at each other for a five minutes non stop till I said "_Shut up!_ I'm not letting you guys out till you guys resolve whatever issues you have!"

And I walked away.

Entering my room with two silent followers I turned sighed and said.

"You both can either share a room with me or each other."

"I say you let Matt out _now!_" she took a step forward and intimidated by her stance and that predatory look in Pansy's eyes I took a step back.

"No. Now I'll repeat you can either share a room with me or each other."

"Neither!" She snarled.

"Give me the key!"

She jumped on me knocking me down on my back.

"Get off of me" I screamed but she was suddenly off of me and a very aggressive looking Eric stood in front of me.

"Get out" he said in a calm voice. Almost eerie.

She raised her hands up in the air as if to say I surrender and walked out with fear in her eyes.

Why was she so scared of Eric? If only I could see his face rather than back.

I slowly got up and he finally turned to lend me his hand to help me up.

My back hurt a little from the fall but it was no biggie.

I was always so protected like a porcelain doll that it felt good sometimes to feel... I don't know..?

I laughed taking this situation in a light way "I guess you're stuck with me then."

**I'm still planning on the yummy ways to make this the most unpredictable adventure ever. =)**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too fast or weird. Thought I think her crying over this was silly but oh well *shrugs her shoulders***

**Can't wait till it starts when they finally get there.**

**Secrets will unveil. Will they be able to handle it? =P**

**DO REVIEW!**

**Loads of love.**

**Zoe.**


	5. Chapter 5 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
